1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a battery pack that can be detachably and electrically connected to multiple different types of devices and can supply power to a device connected thereto, and a charger for charging the battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been chargers that when charging a battery pack, provide an indication related to the use of the battery pack to the user on the basis of the result of the charge. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-193656 discloses a charger which if the charger is charging multiple battery packs and if the charge of some of the battery packs has been completed, provides an indication indicating only one battery pack as being available on the basis of the order of the charge completion of the some battery packs in order to level the use frequencies of the battery packs.